TP53 is the most commonly mutated gene in human cancer for which no effective targeted anti-cancer drug exists. The majority of TP53 mutations (>70%) are mis-sense mutations that generate a defective protein that is generally found at high levels in cancer cells due to loss of MDM2 negative feedback. Restoring the function of p53 in mouse models of cancer is highly therapeutic. Reactivating mutant p53 using small molecules has been highly sought after, yet remains an elusive goal in the development of cancer therapeutics.